forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ruf67
Archive of older comments * Archive created on 2007-06-30 Inhabitants by alignment You've been adding the category Inhabitants by alignment to many character entries, but I think the category be called something like Characters by alignment, since inhabitants refers to location, such as Inhabitants of Undermountain. --Ebakunin 23:43, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Requested Article You have one for 'Mythrellan', is this Myth Rhynn your talking about? Or is it another Myth city?(Bloodtide) Good stuff! Good work on the War Wizards article and the corresponding disambiguation page. I think it makes a lot of sense this way around. Fw190a8 16:25, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Unmerge of Randal Morn Daggerdale is a pretty self-contained area. I would prefer to keep all significant people and places within the core article until there is enough information written to warrant a fork; as per traditional wiki process. It's also easier to manage in to early stage of development. I'm new here, so I'm unfamiliar with the guidelines regarding what should be under their own articles. Could you explain to me why you believe Morn should have his own article at this point? Gunslinger47 22:34, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :Sure thing. We tend to make an article for every individual character, place, thing, building, item etc. no matter how big or small. So depending on the ammount of information available, you'll find articles on this page of all types and sizes. Waterdeep for example is well-explored and thus is quite a legnthy article. Galaghard I is not mentioned too often therefore the article is rather small and, as of right now, is only a stub. Hope that explains my changing the articles a bit. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 22:41, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm... alright. I don't like seeing stubs or red links, but that must just be my Wikipedia bias. :) Gunslinger47 22:45, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Beg for help from a newbie Hi, I noticed that an article linked to Matron Malice and many/most articles referred to Malice Do'Urden as Matron Malice, so I thought that a redirect was warranted. Despite copying text/code directly from working sources, I'm unable to get the page to properly redirect. Help? Sorry to bug you, but you were nice enough to offer to help out :) Nmathew 02:18, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Boots of speed Dude, you're adding articles really fast. Did you cast improved haste on yourself? Kudos!--Caelis Moonflower 20:20, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Nhyris D'Hothek Hi, Johnny, I saw you inserted questionmarks in the article about Nhyris D'Hothek regarding his class. I am not sure why you did so. The Serpent Kingdoms sourcebook states him to be "Male pureblood yuan-ti fighter 3/horned harbinger 1". (The sourcebook contradicts this later on describing him as a "lichlike" creature, something you would rather associate with a sorceror or wizard class than a fighter class.)--Caelis Moonflower 06:45, 21 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Hardcastle Darn, you are QUICK! ;-) I was doing more or less the same thing at the same time. You beat me to it, haha. :-) --Caelis Moonflower 20:18, 21 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Pterafolk Hi Johnny, I saw your changes made on the category of the Pterafolk, ranking them among the Pterafolk. But they fall in the lizardfolk category, just like Yuan-ti, Asabi's and Stingtails do. Or am I mistaken here?--Caelis Moonflower 20:03, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and thanks for improving it, I didn't really know how to format things, so it looks a lot nicer now that you stuck your hands in XD Hi Haven't talked to any of you for a long time. Saying hi. I've been learning to play bass so I took a long break from editing. Quietdrive 18:28, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Notes v Reference I've noticed you and I are having an edit war. (smiles) I thought references would be listed in a section called "references" but I've noticed you've changed them all to "notes". I defer to you as you're more experienced and knowledgable than I on this Wiki, but why Notes?Hurtzbad 12:19, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :We did talk informally about this a while back, and decided to use "Notes" for the tag (ie inline references in the page) and "References" for static references that apply to the entire article. Ideally there should only be inline references if we're working with well-sourced articles! There is no official policy on the issue, so neither way is officially right or wrong. If anyone has a preference for making a policy on the issue, do feel free to submit a proposal. Fw190a8 20:00, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just going to chime in with my 2 cents : ). I'd prefer we put all citatins under References, for the sake of simplicity, and only use Notes for footnotes (which aren't really used here, currently). Zerak talk 20:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :: LOL, didn't realize this was such a sensitive issue. ::* Johnnyriot999, we're not waring, (thus the smile) I'd just noticed you and I had made some changes back and forth ::* Everyone, would it make sense, (since we have 4 people here who edit) to have a quick discussion page about referencing, notes, etc? Rather than use Johnnyriot999 discussion page? ::* BTW: I appologize for the confusion. I've started to use footnotes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Footnotes and thought they were References . I now have a better understanding, they are Footnotes or notes. (I'd prefer if we called then Footnotes, Notes to me means quick scraps of paper) ::*Hurtzbad 21:41, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Long time no see! Feel free to stop by our new IRC chat channel! The invitation extends to anyone else reading this also! Fw190a8 20:03, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Palarandusk categorization Hi - I'm curious with regard to this edit on Palarandusk. Usually we've been putting articles in a specific category, then also in each parent category as appropriate, so a 7th level fighter would go in Category:7th level fighters and also in Category:Fighters. Fw190a8 00:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, I responded to your message on this subject at User_talk:Fw190a8#Re:_Palarandusk. Fw190a8 05:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Discussion on Canon Hey, can you wander over here, and give your opinion. I personally would not want to do anything without knowing that you had contributed to this conversation. Hurtzbad 08:17, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Dead deities Hello there! You included the dead deities of 4th edition in Portal:Deities/Pantheons. But I think they only belong in that section at Portal:Deities/Dominions, where the new, 4th edition situation is depicted. I believe the deities you changed are not yet dead in 1374 DR. Am I wrong? Daranios 16:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Call to edit I wanted to issue a "call to edit" for all our regular editors who haven't been active recently, so I'm writing on their talk pages! The activity on the wiki has dropped recently but there's still a lot of work to be done to move it forwards, so if you can spare some time to return to editing, it would be much appreciated! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cheers! Hey, nice to see you're still around! If you're interested, I'm trying to encourage "seasoned editors" to use Slack for easier communication. I'd need your email address to send you an invite, so if you're interested, fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and I will set you up! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 05:05, February 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks! Just sent it in. Ruf (talk) 16:32, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for making all those cat jumps for the Dalelands categories I've been working on. Totally forgot about those! Ruf (talk) 23:03, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :No problem, my man. I am kind of the category master of the Wiki :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:05, March 23, 2018 (UTC) BotB Request Can you do items from for me too? :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:49, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :You got it! Ruf (talk) 05:10, May 16, 2018 (UTC) : :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:22, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Slack Greetings! I have been empowered to invite you to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Slack community, an informal chat group of FRW admins and regular editors. If you are interested, please fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and leave your email address so that High Imperceptor Admin Fw190a8 can send you an invite. Your email address will not be shared with anyone except Slack. There are no fabulous benefits for joining, and certainly no penalties for declining, we just talk now and then. Hope to see you soon! :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:34, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Southern magic Hah, someone else interested in spells from the South! I am having some doubts about how we have defined Category:Southern magic spells (and Southern magic itself). Maybe you would be interested in giving your opinion here? Thanks either way and see you around! Daranios (talk) 15:41, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Just stopping in to say thanks for helping out so much with the Missing Magic project. You rock. ����--Regis87 (talk) 01:10, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :Its been my pleasure! All the work you've done cataloging the Dungeon and Dragon magazines have given me SUCH guidance to see which issues I should pick up on Ebay I wanted to help with your next great endeavour.. Hopefully we can get all the spell's by year's end! Ruf (talk) 01:35, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Sea of Moving Ice Good evening. On May 1, 2007, you wrote the Sea of Moving Ice article. I believe you sighted the book The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier. However, apparently you need to cite the exact book within the boxed set like this (if you can't see the source here, go the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Sandbox and see how the two refs at the bottom are written. . Could you tell me which one it is? Sorry if that sounds really bureaucratic. Thanks in advance, --Lemony Sn (talk) 17:47, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :I cant unfortunately. Either I wrote that article as a wikipedia-copy transfer (which was a more common, albeit still lazy, method used in the early years of the wiki) or The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier was one of the sourcebooks I lost when moving a few times over the last 12 years. I wish I could tell you which was the case, but 12 years ago is a long time and I took a pretty significant gap between times I spent active here at the wiki. :Sorry that isn't much help! Ruf (talk) 17:59, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Chiming in here. The information comes from page 43 of The Wilderness booklet in that boxed set. —Moviesign (talk) 19:49, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Yo thanks Moviesign. —Lemony Sn (talk) 19:14, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Thrush Hi, i am thrushthemudwing. I do not yet have a signature sorry. Thanks for ur answer, also, what does ruffian mean? and the other titles? Thanks! :I just realized I should have posted here. I responded to your question over on your talk page. Sorry about that! Ruf (talk) 15:39, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Grol you believe it is a duplicate why not find out first before you slate it for deletion sir? Talking about Grol. I just added to a page that was already there! I don't understand why you are deleting the Grol page??? It is a page that I just added text to not a duplicate page can you explain to me what is going on? I don't want to waste my time with editing if you are going to delete a page that someone created a long long time ago and I just added a few words to it....I am soooo confused dude! please explain why you slated page for deletion?--Johnkyff (talk) 20:22, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :I nominated the page King Grol for deletion, because we already had the page Grol. Because both articles are talking about the same person. "King Grol" is now a redirect to "Grol". I hope that makes sense and please be assured I wasn't trying to target any of the work you have contributed so far, actually I really enjoyed reading all your recent additions! :) Ruf (talk) 20:51, July 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh I am not at all upset!!! Just trying to figure this process out! I t totally makes sense you have a grol page and a King Grol Page! I get it!--Johnkyff (talk) 20:57, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Great! Glad you're enjoying editing here, and thank you - I actually don't have the Dungeons & Dragons Starter Set so I'm learning about a lot of new characters/groups today. Ruf (talk) 20:59, July 8, 2019 (UTC) ' One of the best starter sets with many options for a long campaign! I have been playing as a DM since the 70's and started with the original starter basic set in 1976 or so. I still have a few of the original dice! anyway Thanks again for helping me understand this process!--Johnkyff (talk) 21:08, July 8, 2019 (UTC)